La vérité à ton sujet
by X-Yoru-X
Summary: Kurapika va découvrir une vérité choquante à son sujet. Va t'il l'axcepter? léolioxKurapika résumé pourris je sais. Chap. 5 en ligne! enfin!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre 1 : L'Hôtel_**

P.O.V. Kurapika

Nous étions occupés à marcher dans les rues bondées, cela faisait une journée que l'on marchait sans s'être reposé et je commençais à ressentire la fatigue.

-J'ai mal aux jaaaaaaaambes ! Dit mon meilleur ami.

-Oh ! Léolio on voit que tu n'es pas fort ! Fit remarquer Kirua.

Je souris.

-Si vous voulez, nous pouvons nous reposer… Proposais-je.

-Oui ! Dit Léolio enthousiaste.

-Comme tu veux, moi ça me va. Dit Gon.

-Non, nous devons continuer, la brigade ne doit pas être loin. Dit Kirua.

-Mais il ne nous est pas interdis de faire des pauses ! Répliquais-je.

-Mouai…

Un silence s'installa. Nous continuâmes à marcher en silence jusqu'à trouver un hôtel accueillant. Bizarrement j'avais l'impression que tout le monde nous regardait, surtout moi… Une intuition me dit que d'ici peu, nous aurions de gros problèmes… Nous nous rapprochâmes du comptoir et je demandai deux cambres côte à côte.

-Chambre 44 et 45. Dit l'homme d'un ton froid.

Léolio prit les clés et ma main. Une fois hors de vue, il nous dit :

-Cherchons un autre hôtel, celui-ci me donne la chaire de poule…

-À moi aussi, personne ne semble être sympathique ici… Dis-je.

-C'est parce que c'est un hôtel de la mafia…Dit une voix douce.

Nous nous retournâmes comme un seul vers l'origine de cette voix.

-Seul les personnes folles, stupides ou téméraires viennent ici. Dit l'inconnu.

-Alors vous l'êtes, vu que vous avez réservez une chambre en connaissance de cause… Répliquais-je.

-Non, moi je fais partis de la mafia…

Quel être arrogant ! Il n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'il était !

Cet homme me regarda et je ne pus m'empêcher de trembler. Malgré les différences notoires entre lui et moi, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, de la connaître, d'avoir un lien avec lui, ce qui me paru absurde…

-Comment vous appelez-vous ? Dit Kirua.

-Désolé mais je ne peux vous le dire.

Je contempla l'homme devant moi, pour être sûr de ne pas l'oublier. Il devait avoir à peu près 36 ans, des cheveux noir comme ses yeux, un visage qui ne montrait aucun sentiment, il devait mesurer 1m80 et avait l'aire musclé, il avait un bandeau autour du front et ses cheveux tombaient à moitié dans les yeux. J'eus alors la certitude que cet homme était loin d'être ordinaire, il ne devait pas faire partis de la mafia mais il était certain qu'il avait déjà tué plusieurs personnes. Malgré mes conclusions, le sentiment de vide que je connaissais depuis l'age de quatre ans, avait disparu.

-Dans quelle chambre logez-vous ? Moi c'est ne numéro 43…

-44 et 45. Dit Gon innocemment.

Léolio se jeta sur lui et mis sa mais sur la bouche de Gon pour l'empêcher de dire autre chose. Kirua secouait la tête l'aire de dire « on ne la changera jamais », quant à moi je le foudroyai du regard. Toute cette scène faisait visiblement rire l'inconnu, ce qui m'énervait au plus haut point.

-Pourriez-vous nous dire ce qu'il y a de **_SI _**désopilant ? Dis-je entre mes dents.

-Vous… Dit-il en se retournant. Je vais de ce pas vous quitter, mes amis m'attendent…

Silence.

-Il me fais froid dans le dos… Dit Léolio.

-Je l'ai déjà vu… mais je ne sais plus où ni quand… Murmurai-je plus pour moi-même que pour mes amis.

-Nous devrions nous préparer pour aller au restaurant. Fit soudain Gon.

Nous entrâmes chacun dans notre chambre. Gon et Kirua pour la chambre 45 et Léolio et moi pour la chambre 44.

-Kurapika, je vais prendre un bain, tu veux y aller avant moi?

-Mh? Non, non, ça va. Tu peux y aller. Dis-je toujours perdu dans mes pensées.

Les minutes passèrent, le son l'eau que faisait couler mon ami se répercutait dans la chambre. Puis, là ma mémoire me revient, lui…

J'hurlai de fureur.


	2. Chapter 2

_Notes: mon pc a des problèmes, j'ai de plus en plus dure à écrie sur word, donc il faut être patient. Il n´y a pas de chapitres, ou plutôt, ils sont divisés en p.o.v. Voilà la suite bonne lecture!_

**P.O.V. Kuroro**

_-_"_Vous… Dis-je en se retournant. Je vais de ce pas vous quitter, mes amis m'attendent…"_

Et sur ces derniers mots je m'éloignai. Je riais silencieusement.

-'Quelle serait la réaction de l'homme à la chaîne lorsqu'il m'aura enfin reconnu ? Et puis surtout, j'étais heureux de l'avoir reconnu, de l'avoir retrouvé après **tout** temps. Je sais qu'il doit me détester et que lui dire la vérité le blesserait, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je l'ai aimé et je l'aimerai toujours. Je me demande quand même pourquoi je ne l'ai pas reconnu lorsqu'il m'a capturé. Bien sûr il y avait le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas tué, ce qui est normale face au lien qui nous uni, mais lui à ce moment l'ignorait et moi aussi… Il m'avait quand même laissé un souvenir désagréable. Oui et si aujourd'hui j'étais ici, c'était pour lui. Pour lui dire qu'il était mon…' Je fus interrompu de mais pensées.

-"Chef ! "

-"Quoi ! " Fis-je méchamment.

Le jeunot qui m'avait apostrophé recula visiblement effrayé. J'avais dû trouver de nouveau membres pour la brigade pour remplacer ceux qui étaient décédés. Fuyu(1), car c'est comme cela qu'il se nommait, avait des yeux gris presque irréel, des cheveux blonds, grand et pâle. Il avait une manière particulière d'utiliser son Nen. C'était lui qui, quand l'un de nous était gravement blessé, guérissait les blessures. L'ennui, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire pour lui-même. Les gens qui ne connaissaient pas l'existence du Nen, nommaient les personnes comme Fuyu ; Nécromanciens.

Je le vis hésiter quelques secondes, puis il pris son courage a deux mains.

-"Nous savons où se trouve le dernier possesseur des yeux écarlates. "

-"…"

Cet imbécile m'avait tiré de mes pensées pour _ça_ ? Surtout que je le savais déjà…

-'Ne pas le tuer, il est jeune et nous avons besoin de lui.'

-"Fuyu, je suis OÙ se trouve le dernier membre du clan Kuruta vu que je loge dans la même auberge que lui." Dis-je d'une voix calme.

-"Ah !" Fit-il en reculant encore plus.

Fuyu était d'un tempérament froid comme les nuits d'hiver et aussi naïf qu'un enfant de cinq ans. Néanmoins, il pouvait savoir aisément, comme n'importe qui, quand survenait le danger. Dans ce cas ci, c'était moi le danger. De plus, Fuyu ne savait, rectification, ne pouvait se défendre ce qui l'obligeait à souvent attendre notre retour de « mission. » Mais malgré tout, c'était lui le plus fort du groupe. Car si il pouvait guérir il pouvait aussi tuer.

-La réunion va commencée, tu viens ? Dis-je.

Et sans prononcer autre chose, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lieu du rendez vous.

_Note: Je sais c´est très court. Review?_

_(1) fuyu veut dire hivers en français._


	3. Chapter 3

_Notes: désolé pour cet énorme retard mais mon pc n'en fais qu'a sa tête et en plus je suis en cession d'examens... mais bon j'èspère que ce chapitre va vous plaire..._

**P.O.V. Léolio**

L'eau ruisselait sur ma peau nue et le savon que j'appliquais dégageait une douce odeur enivrante. Je pris le shampooing à la lavande et commença à me masser les cuire chevelu. Je me les rinçais quand un cris me fis sursauter.

-'Kurapika !' pensais-je inquiet.

Sans demander mon reste, je nouai une serviette autour de ma taille et sortis en trombe de la salle de bain. Il était là, les poings serrés, les ongles s'enfonçant dans la paume de ses mains, des gouttes de sang commençaient à tomber sur le tapis sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte… Je ne réfléchis même pas à mes gestes, je le pris dans mes bras en le berçant et lui en disant des mots réconfortant après quelques minutes dans cette position, il se dégagea.

-"merci" fit-il.

Je ne répondis rien me contentent de le fixer. Je lui pris les mains et les regardai. Quatre marques rouges s'étaient formées…

-"Tu ne devrais pas te faire du mal…" Fis-je doucement.

-"Tu me dis ça en temps que médecin ou en temps qu'ami ? " Demanda-t-il.

-"Pardon ? "

Il me répéta la phrase, un air légèrement inquiet sur le visage.

-"Tout bon médecin te le dirait, mais dans ce cas ci, c'est en temps qu'ami que je te le demande. Et… Et si tu te fais du mal, tu m'en feras à moi aussi… Je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Tu a assez eu de moment douloureux dans ta vie…" répondis-je.

Son visage pris une jolie teinte rosée et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre de quoi le soigner, sans oublier de quoi m'habillai… Kurakika m'avait « gentiment » demander de ne plus mettre mon costume noir, ou en tout cas le mettre seulement pour les grandes occasions ; Inutile de dire que cela avait créé une dispute et comme je détestais me disputer avec lui, j'avais fini par accepter de mettre des vêtements plus décontractés… Je mis un pantalon de cuir noir au-dessus d'un boxer également noir. Ça c'était aussi Kurakika qui voulait que je porte cette horreur… Je ressortis torse nu avec tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Il était toujours là mais il regardait la mer qui nous faisait face. Ses épaules étaient secouées par des sanglots mal cachés…

-" Kura-Chan, pourquoi pleurs-tu ? " Fis-je en le prenant à nouveau dans mes bras.

-"… Il était devant moi… Je n'aie pas su le reconnaître… Il loge dans le même hôtel que moi et… J'en ai marre…"

-" Marre de quoi ? "

Il se blottis un peu plus, puis répondis :

-"De ma vie… Je n'ai pas encore réussi a retrouver les yeux de mes camarades malgré tout le temps qu'il c'est écoulé… J'aurais du mourir avec eux…"

-"Ne dis pas cela…Si tu étais mort, moi je n'aurais pas de raison de vivre… Et puis, tu ne m'aurais pas connu…"

Je le vis sourire. Il s'éloigna de moi et dis :

-"Je pense que cela n'aurait pas été une grande perte de ne pas te connaître"

Il avait dis ça pour blaguer et je rigolai avec lui. Quand le calme fus revenu, Je le fixai dans les yeux. Je levai ma main sur son visage et commençai à le lui caresser doucement. Je me rapprochai de lui et alors que j'allais l'embrasser, Gon entra en criant :

-"ON VA MANGER !!!!!!????????? "

_Notes: ne tué pas Gon... me tué pas moi... sinon je pourrais pas la continuer... mais il faut que vous sachiez que j'ai écris cette fic sur un coup de tête, et que la qualité de l'histoire est un peux médiocre... et il faut aussi savoir que je suis perverse et sadique donc il arrivera des moments où j'arrêterai dans des moments critiques..._

_Reviews?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Aprés cet énorme retard me revoilà! j'espere que vous aimerz ce chapitre et que vous laisserez des reviews! Bonne lecture!_

_et pov, cela veut dire point de vue, ici, c'est kuroro qui parle! je dis ça car y des gens dans ma classe qui savent pas ce que ça veut dire... _

**_Chapitre 4_**

_P.O.V: Kuroro_

Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite la discution que tenait mes compagnons. Elle commençait doucement à m'énerver, j'avais mieux à faire que de parler bouffe! Je réfléchissais à comment capturer le Kuruta. À présent qu'il savait que j'étais là, ça allait être dur de l'approcher... Le début d'une migraine s'anonça. Réfléchir alors que plus de quinze personnes crient, cela donne mal à la tête... Misère... Je ne dois pas les tuer, c'est dur a trouver des remplacents potables... Je levai la main et tout le monde se tu.

-"Ouf... Dites moi mes chèrs camarades, quand on dit réunion pour DISCUTER, je pense qu'il va de soit de ne pas HURLER! Bon, quelqun a une idée pour amener le Kuruta ici?"

-"Et bien chef, si je me rappelle bien de ce que vous m'avez dis a son sujet, on peut tenter de kidnaper un de ses amis, il viendra à coups sûr le délivrer!"

-"Très bonne idée!"fis-je ironique. "crois tu que je n'y ai pas pensé? je te rappelle que je ne veux que lui, pas toute ça bande!"

-"Heu... C'est peut-être stupide comme idée, mais bon, je peux faire semblant d'êtreun jeune garçon en détresse(1) attaqué par l'un de vous, je tenterai alors de devenir son ami et de le ramener dans un endrois que vous aurez choisi pour ensuite le piéger" Dit-Fuyu.

-"Je n'aime pas ce plan. Cela te met en danger. Imagines qu'il découvre qui tu es réelement..."

-"C'est un risque à courir, mais pour vous je serais prêt à tout!"

Je regardai fixement mon jeune protégé et dit après un moment:

-"Comme tu veux. Mais si il y a quoi que se soit d'anormal, reviens ici."

-"Merci!"

-"Hm... Hisoka, c'est toi qui jouera le jeu de l'agresseur. Tâche de vraiment avoir l'aire de vouloir le tuer.(2)

-"Moui, mais ne m'en veux pas trop si je te l'amoche!"

-"Si tu en fais trop je te tue."

-"Je me le tiendrais pour dis!"

Hisoka était revenu à la brigade, et m'obéissait car il savait que pour le moment j'était plus fort que lui et que s'il restait à mes côtés, il deviendrait plus fort. Quant à Fuyu, il était devenu sans que je ne m'en apersoive, l'élément que j'aimais le plus. Je le considérais un peu comme mon fils, et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je serais bien capable de tout faire pour le venger.

* * *

((bande de veinard! je vous met un deuxième chapitre! en espérant qu'il vous plaises!)) 

_P.O.V: Kurapika_

Nous étions tous à table, Léolio était occupé à engirlenger Gon et Kirua qui était en train de faire une bataille de nouriture en plein restaurant. Moi je ne bronchais pas. Je réfléchissais aux événements qui s'étaient déroulé un peu plus tôt. Alors comme ça, je comptais aux yeux de Léolio? Et pourquoi lorsqu'il s'était approché de moi, mon coeur avait accélérer?(3) Un petit déclique se fit dans ma tête, présantent une attaque.

-"Léolio, Gon, Kirua! Attention!"

Et juste après que je dise cela, un corps venait traverser la vitre et s'écraser sur sur notre table. Hisoka apparu, une carte à la main.

-"Hun! hun! hun!(4) Comment ça va mon petit Gon? Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne c'est pas vu!"

-"HISOKA! Que fais tu ici?"S'écria-t-il.

-"Je viens tuer ce jeune homme." Dit-il en envoyant une carte vers le corps sans vie du jeune homme.

Je réussi à parer l'attaque, puis, je fondis sur lui, katana en mains. Il évita mes coups sans la moindre difficulté et sans crier gare, il envoya son pied dans mon ventre. Je réussi, par je ne sais quel miracle, à limité les dégâts à quelques cotes cassées. Je rpis une position d'attaque et de défence, Leolio vînt me porter secour.

-"Les gosses ont amené le blessé dans notre chambre."

-"Bien.

-"Houlà-là! À deux contre moi! je n'arriverai jamais à vous battre!(5) Bon et bien je crois que je vais m'en aller. Mais je reviendrai finir le travail!"

Et il disparu.

-"..."

-"..."

-"Dis moi... C'est normal ce comportement?"

-"Je pense pas" dit Leolio.

-"Allons voir Le garçon, il a sûrement besoin de soin."

-"Ok!"

Dans la chambre de Kurapika et de Leolio

-"AH! Leolio, il vien de se réveiller! mais il dis qu'il a mal à la tête. C'est normal?"demanda Gon.

-"... Oui!" répliqua-t-il en se retournant vers le garçon. "Comment t'appelles tu?"

-"Fuyu Aizawa"

A suivre

* * *

(1) ça fait pas cliché-- 

(2) C'est français? je penses pas que cela se dise...

(3) Il est pas perspisace notre Kuruta préféré!

(4) Connaissez-vous naruto? Le"hun hun hun" c'est oro-chan qui a l'habitude de le dire. Mais je sais plus si Hisoka le dis. Ben oui, les HunterxHunter que j'ai lu appartenne à ma meilleure amie! donc, si y des fautes ne m'en voulez pas trop!

(5)je pars du princi pour cette fic, que Hisoka est devenu plus fort ainsi que Kurapika(qui a de nouvelles capacités!)


	5. je t'aime

usine à imagination à sec Non... en fait j'ai la flemme de continuer cette histoire... mais bon... j'ai refais un tour dans mes stats et j'ai vu que beaucoup de gens l'aimaient... Alors je la continue... Elle sera normalement bientôt terminer. Sinon ben j'attend avec impatience vos reviews! plus que 3 sinon je continue pas! lol, bien sur que je continurai même sans reviews, sauf que cela me ferais plaisir d'en avoir... Sinon, si vous avez une idée pour cette histoire et que vous voulez la voir, dites moi et j'essayerai de la caser... Allez! bonne lecture!

* * *

**POV/**

-"C'est un beau nom..." Fit Kurapika. "Léolio? Je peux te parler une minute?"

-"Oo Bien sûr!"

Les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent et une fois à bonne distance des oreilles indiscrètes, le Kuruta dit:

-"Je ne fais pas confience en ce gamin. Le comportement de Hisoka me parait étrange. Comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment lui faire de mal."

-"Kura' tu te fais des idées. Il ne peut faire partie de la brigade, il est trop jeune. De plus il serait vraiment idiot de la part de Kuroro d'envoyer un de ses nouveaux menbres te rencontrer... Et si tout ce que je viens de te dire ne remat pas en question ton jugement, il suffit de vérifier s'il a le tatouage de l'areigné."

-"... Tu as raison. En plus il n'a pas une tête de tueur." Fit Kurapika.

-"Tu reprends ton bon sens!"

-"Léolio? Ce soir je vais me promener près de la mer. J'aimerais que tu ne suis pas"

-"ÈÉ!! Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareil! Tu n'as pas confience en moi?" Dit Léolio.

-"Je crois surtout que tu serais capable de jouer les somnenbules!"

-"Merci... Ne t'inquiet pas; je resterais loin de toi. Je ne t'étouferait plus de ma présence si elle t'es si désagréable!"

-"Mais arrêtes de prendre la mouche! Merde quoi! T'es chiant! Je veux juste rester seul quelques heures! C'est trop demander?"

-"OUI!!!! T'AS VRAIEMENT REIN COMPRIS?"

-"MAIS COMPRIS QUOI?"

-"QUE JE T'AIME BORDEL!" Hurla Léolio

Silence... Silence poncuté d'une violente rougeur de la part de nos deux protagonistes.

-"Je... Je vais aller voir... Si Hisoka n'est plus dans les parages" Fit Kurapika.

-"Bonne idée."

Ils se retournèrent et partir chacun de leur côté. Jamais Léolio aurait cru pouvoir le dire. Maintenant il aura constamant peur de la réaction de l'autre... Lélio se pris la tête dans les mains et la secoua un bon coup. Il pris une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la chambres de ses deus plus jeunes amis. Au mois il pourrait tenter de faire connaissence avec Fuyu...


End file.
